


Lavender & Velvet

by Ethmellie



Series: Pure Dewdrops of Periwinkle [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Fallen Angel Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kisses, M/M, Mermaid Moon Taeil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 18:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethmellie/pseuds/Ethmellie
Summary: While sleep was about to claim the angel once again, Taeil began to shift even more, causing the scales on his body to reflect the sunlight peeking through the curtains and making them shimmer like small crystals.Soft mornings with your favorite supernatural boyfriends!
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Moon Taeil
Series: Pure Dewdrops of Periwinkle [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543219
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	Lavender & Velvet

The first thing that caught Doyoung's eyes that calm sunny morning was the shimmering scales that decorated Taeil's soft cheek.

They were the colors of lavender and teal. Like a tranquil pastel color that usually colored the sunsets of the sky. Or the smooth silk that felt like solid liquid in your palms. Or even paints that were smeared across a blank canvas from the hand of an artist.

The mermaid began to shift a little in the fallen angel's arms. Their bodies were still nude from the previous night's activities, but Doyoung didn't mind. The mermaid, even though naturally cold blooded, was fairly warm pressed up against the angel's chest, happily snuggling more into his chest and unconsciously throwing a thigh over his hip.

Doyoung was trapped. He was a prisoner! He looked down at his mermaid to see his long eyelashes fanning softly over his cheeks and his pink lips set into a cute pout. This was too much for the angel's heart.

He was going to die here and now. He had a great life while it lasted and he was going to spend his last moments holding his angelfish in his numb arms. _What a great way to die_, thought Doyoung, already accepting his fate happily.

While sleep was about to claim the angel once again, Taeil began to shift even more, causing the scales on his body to reflect the sunlight peeking through the curtains and making them shimmer like small crystals. Fascinated, Doyoung began to skim his lithe fingers over the mermaid's shoulder to feel the rough patch of scales.

"What are you doing?"

Startled by the sweet voice laden with sleep, Doyoung looked to see his angelfish cutely rubbing his fist over his eyes, one eye shut while the other was open and looking at the angel with a questioning expression.

"I'm sorry baby, did I wake you?" Doyoung began to wrap the blanket tighter around them but then Taeil stopped him.

"No, you didn't, it's okay. I'm awake now, but you still didn't answer my question."

Doyoung smiled while kissing the top of the mermaid's head and caressing his toned bare thigh that was still trapping him to the bed and in the blanket. "I saw your scales and I wanted to touch them. They were shimmering."

Taeil turned his head to look at his shoulder that began to shimmer more when he moved it. He looked back at the angel with a hint of fear in his usually playful eyes. "D-do they bother you? They didn't scratch you while you were asleep, did they?"

"No, angelfish. They're beautiful and besides," Doyoung leaned in closer to whisper in the mermaid's ear, "the scratches on my back were what kept me up at night."

Taeil squealed while turning away to begin hitting the angel's bare chest. The angel laughed at the other's reaction and before he fell over the side of the bed, Doyoung pulled him back and planted a firm kiss to the mermaid's soft lips.

Taeil gasped and drew his head back to look at his angel smirking. A furious blush crept up his cheeks and while Taeil wanted to hide under the blankets, Doyoung threw them off and grabbed the other like a potato sack, beginning to head towards the bathroom to start their day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my babies! Once again, I come bearing gifts! I felt soft so I decided to make this soft BUT never get too comfortable with me being soft! Lesson #1 with knowing moi!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this & please leave some kudos and comments if you did :)


End file.
